In a software defined network, a set of gateway devices (e.g., Edge Nodes) connecting the internal virtualized network and an external network may have a layer 2 bump in the wire service (i.e., a service that does not change the layer 2 addresses of a processed data message) inserted in the processing pipeline. Failure of the layer 2 service is difficult to detect in some instances. When a backup layer 2 service node is provided and a primary layer 2 service node fails, the gateway device must begin sending the data messages to the backup layer 2 service node. A method for learning of the failure and quickly redirecting data messages to the backup layer 2 service node is necessary.